


2 times Seb was talking to his siblings

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Family of five [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, honestly it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: I imagine Seb having a close relationship with his siblings, so this is I guess based on that, and also of robron listening in being totally emotional of how well Seb can handle these situations.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Family of five [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548301
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	2 times Seb was talking to his siblings

**Seb and the twins.**

“Seb!!!” - called out Jacob as he and Annie ran down the stairs. They weren't allowed to, but they were only 5 and their dads were working late, so Seb volunteered to babysit. He was 17 and had better things to do really but he loved the little monsters and could never say no to their pouting faces. Plus his dads gave him a bit of cash.

“Yeah? What is it? You want a sandwich?” - he asked as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

“No.”

“Maybe later.”- said Annie. She always had to have a say in everything.

“Can you come up?” - he asked.

“Why? Is there something wrong?”

“No, it's just comfier there.” - he shrugged and Seb had to agree. The room of the twins looked like a fort. Half of it was full of girl stuff, because of Annie, and the other half was covered in legos and toy cars, a massive plastic tree – because apparently it was cool – and despite the natural chaos Seb loved being there, just spending time with them. So it didn't take him long to follow his brother and sister to their room. Once they were there, seated and everything, Jacob asked a question.

“Why is Nana so funny when Dad is around?”

“What do you mean?” - he asked while he got comfortable on that bean bag chair that was also in the room. To be honest, their parents bought one for each of them, and they all loved it. Especially the twins.

“Nana said Dad shouldn't be that smug all the time. What's that mean?” - asked Jacob being a typical curious 5-year-old. Seb knew all about the history between his dad and his Nana Chas, but how could he share this information with the kids? He had to come up with something. Little did he know that their parents came home just in time to eavesdrop.

“You know how Nana can be.” - he smiled at them. - “She always teases everybody, remember when she made fun of Grandpa Paddy?”

“When he put on his pants the wrong way?” - asked Annie.

“Or when he spilled coffee all over himself?” - asked Jacob.

“Yeah, or when she told Charity that working in a pub doesn't mean she gets to have free booze.” - he said and the kids laughed. - “You see Nana is funny with everyone.”

“But what does it mean? What she said about Dad.” - pushed Jacob.

“You know how Dad thinks that he knows everything... better than anyone?” - he asked thinking quickly. Fortunately, the kids were all familiar with that quality of Robert's. - “Well, that's what it means. That you think and believe that you're the best in everything.”

“But he's the best in everything!” - said Annie not understanding it. Of course, she thought that her parents hung the moon. It was only fair. Robert and Aaron looked at each other, still listening in to the conversation, being amused by how good Seb handles the situation.

“Of course he is. So is Daddy, right?” - smiled Seb and the twins nodded. - “Just don't worry about it. Nana is only jealous because Dad knows stuff better.” - he shrugged and hoped it was good enough of an answer. - “How about a game? You can pick one.” - he told them.

“Okay, but I want a sandwich after that!” - said Annie. Seb just laughed a bit to himself, while Robert and Aaron decided to nip back downstairs and talk a bit, while they made those sandwiches.

“He was brilliant with them.” - said Aaron.

“Yeah, but he's always good. I don't know why you're surprised.'

'I'm not...' - he said before he looked at his husband. - 'I'm sorry... about me mum... putting her foot in it... again.”

“Don't worry about it.” - shrugged Robert while he chopped some vegetables.

“I tell her to shut it.”

“I don't mind... until it's not my parenting skills or my feelings for you and the kids she makes fun of. Because you know...”

“I know.” - smiled Aaron before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Robert's lips.

* * *

**Seb and Abi.**

“You don't love me anymore.” - said Abi close to tears. Seb was packing his things for Uni, and it was hard enough for his parents to process that he's 19 and has a life of his own, but it was a whole other matter for his siblings. The twins took it badly, but they were 7, and they at least understood what it meant... Abi though... she was a completely different story. She adored Seb. She really did. Ever since she was a baby, she could always settle with him and nobody knew how it happened. But she was still little, only 3 and the world – as she knew - was over.

“Of course I love you, come here.” - said Seb picking her up. She held onto him so tight that Seb wasn't sure she would ever let go. - “You know I love you Abi, you... and the twins... and dads... but I have to go.”

“But why?” - she asked crying.

“Because … because that's what you do when you want to know more about the world... you go and study. To be smart. Like Dad and Daddy.” - he said hoping she would get it.

“But can't you do that from home?”

“I'd really love to... but it would be really far away from Uni.”

“Can't you go to one that's close?” - she asked and he had to smile. God, she was determined to break his heart.

“I'm sorry, but there isn't any that would be close enough. Believe me, I looked everywhere.” - he said trying to explain in a level that a 3-year-old would understand.

“And now you won't come home ever???” - she asked still sniffing.

“Of course I will! Every weekend!” - he said smiling and trying to make her smile. - “I couldn't stay away longer. You're gonna get sick of me.” - he laughed trying to make her smile.

“You promise?”

“I promise. Plus I'm gonna need Daddy to wash my clothes.” - he whispered and it made Abi laugh. Well, at least that was progress. He didn't know that Aaron heard every word from upstairs. He was ready to go down, but Robert pulled him back.

“Just give them another minute.” - he said wiping his eyes.

“You've been crying?” - asked Aaron. His face was also shiny from the tears.

“Our boy is all grown up, of course, I'm crying.” - he smiled.

“He turned out alright.” - said Aaron looking at Robert.

“Thanks to you.”

“No, it wasn't just me.”

“But most of it was you.”

“Okay, let's just agree that both of us had something to do with it?”

“Deal.” - laughed Robert.

“Can we go now?” - asked Aaron impatient.

“Yeah go on, but don't start crying... you'll set me off as well.”

“I'm not promising anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this little fluff. I think it turned out cute. 
> 
> let me know!


End file.
